Although silicon nitride shapes made by CVD have been in use for years they are invariably solid rather than hollow and no extensive study has been made of hollow shapes of this type of article. Moreover these materials generally contain large grains and are, therefore, weak especially in directions perpendicular to the direction of deposition of the compound.